


Before the Journey

by Aquatics



Category: Azumanga Daioh
Genre: Art, Gen, Sunless Sea AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatics/pseuds/Aquatics
Summary: Midshipsman Kaorin can't spit it out.





	Before the Journey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [May](https://archiveofourown.org/users/May/gifts).


End file.
